


Ride Home

by ivoryandhorn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivoryandhorn/pseuds/ivoryandhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modernized Konoha AU. Itachi hadn't realized his ride home was all set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a _long_ time ago, before all the recent canon about Shisui came out. So his characterization is probably very off from how he was presented in Kishimoto. Oh well. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sometime in the middle of his second lecture of the day, Itachi received a text message: _hey i just got back in town pick u up after class?_

He replied, _I have two classes after this. I don't finish until four._

Shisui sent back, _aw ur no fun. where should i get u?_

_Pick me up in front of my dorm. Four thirty._

_ok see u then. got a surprise 4 u. ;)_

This filled Itachi with a vague sense of foreboding, as Shisui occasionally had warped ideas on what did and did not constitute a pleasant surprise. This feeling was not abated when Itachi arrived at his dorm and found the stretch of street out front to be empty of anything remotely resembling his cousin.

He dashed upstairs to his room regardless, since Shisui also occasionally had a warped idea of what did and did not constitute punctuality, and finished packing up his things for the long weekend ahead. He'd just finished zipping his duffel shut when the sound of a motor drifted up this room from the quiet campus street. His cellphone buzzed in his pocket.

For no reason in particular, Itachi remembered a cryptic and typically misspelled e-mail Shisui had sent a few weeks ago about fulfilling his childhood dream, and felt rather vindicated about his vague sense of foreboding. Then he grabbed his bags and hurried down the stairs and out the building.

In the street, looking utterly incongruous against the still, leafy backdrop of ANBU's exclusive campus, sat an idling motorbike and its rider. Even though Itachi had to admit he had only a limited knowledge of the things -- one that consisted mostly of Shisui linking him to various articles and waxing rhapsodic about the merits of this model versus that -- Itachi had to admit that it was a gorgeous machine. Its chrome gleamed in the late afternoon sun, and the parts of it that weren't chrome were lacquered a rich, heady red and decorated with racing black flames. 

As if to confirm his suspicions, the helmeted rider perked up once Itachi had stepped onto the sidewalk, revving the engine once and doing a lazy loop up and down the street before stopping with pinpoint precision on the sidewalk just before him. 

Shisui tugged off his helmet as Itachi approached. "Want to go for a ride?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

"You are destroying the ozone layer and scandalizing the campus," Itachi replied.

"That wasn't a no," Shisui wheedled, victory already lighting up his eyes.

Itachi threw his duffel bag at Shisui's head, who caught it expertly in his gloved hands. "You had better have a second helmet in there."

"Only the best for you," Shisui said cheerfully, and when he grinned at Itachi, he let himself smile back. It wasn't every day, after all, when your best friend fulfilled a childhood dream.


End file.
